


烈火烙印

by Eithe1



Category: World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1
Summary: 恶魔猎手需要修补一下他的纹身。
Relationships: Marius Felbane/Tehd Shoemaker
Kudos: 1





	烈火烙印

**Author's Note:**

> 谈点感情如同打点太极，你推我往。  
> 顺便，这个题目和dht的那个技能并没有一毛钱关系（无端）。

马瑞斯感觉自己的表情看起来应该相当僵硬。他坐在一只商标被涂得乌七八糟的板条箱上，闷闷不乐地看着特德翻箱倒柜。他不知道维持一个伊利达雷营地的运转竟然要用到这么多种形形色色的魔法材料。说实话，如果不是阿莱利带他们到这间临时库房来，他可能一辈子都不会关心此类后勤官才要操心的问题。好吧，也许这样并不太好，但是他从来不擅长强迫自己做和直觉模式不符的思考。特德看上去像以前他见过的某种传统医师，非常娴熟地从上百个箱子柜子和抽屉里拣出自己需要的东西。术士面前那只箱子顶上已经摆了一小堆各式物品。马瑞斯试图分辨陶土罐子上贴的标签，但一个也没有看清。这里的空气让人想打喷嚏，他有点毛躁，更让他不自在的是那些具有魔力的粉尘。他努力想通过东张西望转移注意力，不要去不停地想接下来要面对的麻烦状况，主要是在他自己的心理建设方面。他真的很闷闷不乐，仿佛心情别扭又不愿意跟别人说的小孩。特别是，这个时候特德又叹了口气。  
特德叹了口气。这事的后续比他预料中要难搞得多。要是他知道顺手帮一个失控的恶魔猎手控制住附身的恶魔之后还要接着“顺手”为他完成修补束缚纹身的所有仪式，他还会出这个手吗？唉，好吧，稍微想一想他就会叹着气作出答复：是的，朋友，是的。他毕竟不能置之不理，虽然说起来轻描淡写。这位盲眼天才的任性妄为鲁莽冒进也不是一天两天的事了，他到今天还没死，特德也说不清这是伊利达雷特有的游刃有余或者只是单纯的狗屎运。俗话说，人在河边走哪有不湿鞋，情理之中地，有这么一次，恶魔猎手终于还是栽了。  
在摸进奥维利安影障的军团据点的时候，特德第一次感到不妙。军团没有布置什么兵力，散落的废墟里只有一个艾瑞达法师和若干低级恶魔。他应该察觉到并且提醒马瑞斯，这处地方是一个被占据的能量节点，不要轻视施法者的阵地战能力。地板和墙壁上到处是蚀刻或是胡乱涂抹的符文图样，一些魔钢牢笼四处倾倒。他们已经干掉了警戒的恐惧猎犬，摸到了嗡鸣的军团通讯器背后，但那个艾瑞达的反应速度还是让他们始料未及。如果不是因为他们没有注意到的魔网能量助力，她不可能一招手就叫出一只末日守卫。法师接着释放的邪能爆炸让特德再一次感到不妙。术士一阵晕眩，他的猎犬察觉到主人控制力的减弱，发出危险的呼噜声。被遗忘者晃晃脑袋，调动被轰得东倒西歪的注意力盘算对策。首要之事是先控制住她的恶魔仆从，涉及到意志力的比拼对凡人施法者来说本来就非常不利，决不能让她再多个帮手……啊，他头盖骨里说给自己听的话音还没落，那个恶魔猎手已经摆开架势往末日守卫那边去了。虽然他希望马瑞斯能够帮忙近身干扰一下法师的施法，而不是和一个力量明显超过自己的恶魔比试武艺。回到自己这边，特德叹了口气，他需要准备一个生效够快的的放逐法术，然后还要尽快在法术失效之前干掉艾瑞达，唉，真是太狼狈了……总之，机会稍纵即逝，感谢马瑞斯招架住那只大坨恶魔，让他能抓住机会用刚刚抽取的猎犬灵魂炸掉艾瑞达架设的仪式水晶。失去阵地优势的敌人不是他们的对手，接下来的工作可以说与打扫战场无异。如果不是马瑞斯看起来突然非常不对的话。  
特德本来想叫马瑞斯来帮忙拆一台通讯器。很少见，马瑞斯竟然没有对他一贯带刺的语气反唇相讥。甚至好像是根本没有听见一样。他就那么蹲在那里一动不动，很不对劲。他受伤了，但一个受到一般外伤的人不应该看上去浑身僵硬微微抽搐，也不应该散发出过浓的恶魔气息。特德掀开他的面罩，然而这些恶魔猎手一如既往地故作坚强，面无表情。“我说，天才，你总得告诉我一下究竟发生了什么。”不过，就算马瑞斯不肯说话，或是不能说话，他肋骨下面一条长长的刀口和皮肤表面不合时宜的恶魔尖刺也说明了一些东西。作为一个颇有素养的术士，特德当然对恶魔猎手们的特点有基本的了解，他大概知道他们压制恶魔是依靠纹身。但他确乎从没有认真思考过，当一个恶魔猎手的恶魔想要挣脱束缚会是一幅怎么样的画面。他不确定马瑞斯是不是需要他出手相助，但最后他还是拿出了刚刚没有用上的禁锢法术。  
这看起来是有效的。马瑞斯试着摇摇晃晃地站起来，尽管他故作若无其事地建议赶快回营地，特德还是从他的动作里察觉到了一点不安。恶魔猎手总是这样，术士不无抱怨地想，什么时候他们能学会坦诚一点呢？  
一路上谁也没有说话，逐怨者和恐惧战马默默地奔跑。阿苏纳特有的月翼猫头鹰蹲在石子路两旁掠过的残垣断壁上，咕咕作响。  
快到营地门口的时候，马瑞斯才开口，说他们应该去找找阿莱利。女血精灵看起来比他干练多了。她很快地检查了马瑞斯身侧的伤口。伊扎尔牵着两头邪刃豹从他们旁边经过，阿莱利让她把杰斯喊过来。马瑞斯在面罩底下皱起眉头。杰斯以前是个法师，他身上出了什么问题以至于阿莱利需要杰斯的帮助？也许是特德的法术，他不确定术士的邪能魔法和自己的邪能纹身之间会不会发生反应。他应该感到不满的，这个术士不仅看低了他作为伊利达雷的意志力，而且毛手毛脚地在他身上施放后果未知的法术。但他没有这么想。他并不想用恶意去揣测特德，这对一个伊利达雷来说是件不常有的事。尽管如此，马瑞斯还是有所担心。术士已经看见他差点失控的样子，让他有些畏缩。他害怕，这离他作为恶魔猎手的内核有点太近了。  
杰斯看了他的伤口和纹身，又放了几个噼啪作响的小法术。马瑞斯感觉一些不属于他的能量随着法师的动作流动了起来。杰斯提出，以他作为一名施法者的经验，最好将解除临时束缚以及后续修复封印的任务交由当初对他施加魔法的人。也就是说，他的“宠物”术士，特德。  
马瑞斯并不多么了解特德，就像特德也并不多么了解他。他颇为安于这种状态，并认为过于增进彼此之间的认识反而不是一件好事。这主要是来源于某种久已有之的隐藏自己的习惯。而现在，他必须把他的一个非常重要的部分暴露在特德面前。马瑞斯相信，以术士的敏锐程度，并不擅长于与人正面交锋的自己很快就会无处躲藏。他像夜刃豹藏身于昼间的树丛中一样藏身于这种半明半暗、阴晴不定的关系中，但很快，他就不得不从林子里出来了。  
两位伊利达雷走到一旁。杰斯在提问，阿莱利在解释。马瑞斯猜他们在讨论特德，杰斯提议让术士参与，他却并不了解这个新盟友。他偷偷地希望杰斯能改变主意，另一方面，又为这种想法感到有点惭愧。他只能看着。既想要开口插话，又认定自己不能把“拒绝特德”说出口。  
杰斯走开了，阿莱利让人去拿仓库的钥匙。  
特德感到有些惊讶。伊利达雷愿意把一项事关同袍性命和一些秘密知识的任务交给他，这是不在他预料之内的。那个鸡窝头的暗夜精灵只是说他们相信伊利丹大人对他的判断，好吧，也许这就是他们叫“伊利”达雷的原因。他需要花一些时间学习邪能纹身的修补方式，同时等待马瑞斯的伤口长好。这听起来不是很难，需要的素材也不算多，他们相当有所保留，只教给他足以完成修复的最低限度的知识。那个名叫阿莱利的血精灵带他去存放魔法物品的库房看了，该有的东西都有，主要需要的材料是魔尘。她刚让卡德加派来的帮手——尽管大法师叫他们“勇士”，但阿莱利私底下一般管他们叫跑腿的——搞了不少。  
这是个机会。特德想。他对马瑞斯的好奇由来已久，而他们之间主要体现为嘴碎的互动方式显然不足以为他提供足够的了解。这听起来不太像人们通常用来增进对他人理解的方法，不过没什么，一个术士总应该保持足够的求知欲，和足够灵活的手段。他非常想知道恶魔猎手的脑瓜里都在想什么，以及他为什么要那样想。说不定这次“一对一服务”能让他打探到一些特别的东西。老天，比起黑镰议会那些阴阳怪气的同仁和肯瑞托那些垮着脸的法师，马瑞斯时不时蹦出来的怪话有时简直让他受宠若惊。  
也许每个人都有一万条理由去窥探，但有一点应当为人知晓：探听别人的秘密，你就要准备接好它的分量。

* * *

  
恶魔留下的伤口已经愈合得差不多了，变成深色皮肤上一道宽宽的瘢痕。纹身图案被它切断，邪能微光因为魔法通路的断裂而黯淡。伤痕两侧有针线粗糙缝合的痕迹，针扎的地方和它们试图拉上的伤处边缘一样凹凸不平。能看得出来缝合者曾经尽力让破损的纹样对齐，这样负责修复的人只需要补上缺少的一段。恶魔猎手额头枕着手臂，趴在铺好布单的工作台上。他的脸朝下，看不到后面的人在做什么。特德扫视他的背后，都是旧伤，肩胛上有一些钝刺，他猜那是他们长出翅膀的地方。术士伸出字面意义上瘦骨嶙峋的手指摩挲受伤的皮肤，他不是没有在肉上刻画过符文，但大多都是用于献祭的死肉，对于如此重要的任务，他需要搞清楚。一个活物的肉体是很不一样的，或者说，是极其独特的。只有活物才会呼吸，才有特别的温和体温，才会在破损之后生长，新伤叠着旧伤，骨头上有折断又愈合造成的结节。  
别想了。术士提起笔刷，填上第一道图样。马瑞斯一动不动，特德感觉他仿佛很小心，害怕他自己有所纰漏。看上去比他这个负责动手的人还小心。  
马瑞斯还是很忐忑。第一次刺上纹身的经历仍然记忆犹新，那是把他锻打成现在这个模样的重要时刻。他担心特德问他问题。或者说，他觉得自己了解的特德也许不会问，但他担心特德张口的时候和他想的不一样。关于这个部分的东西都是他完全没有准备好如何开口的。他们先在他身上画上设计好的图案，一套精密魔法镣铐的设计图，扣住恶魔的要害，也扣住他自己的灵魂，项圈上刻上所有者的名字：伊利丹·怒风。这个时候他还看不见，只能感觉到烫人的颜料刷在皮肤上。毛笔用了很久了，鬃毛结了块，扎得他发痒。  
然后就可以下针了。叫杰斯的法师告诉特德，皮肤下面的魔法通路稍加引导就可以恢复，不需要进一步的仪式。他只偶尔给活的羔羊刻过符，羔羊是受迫并且顺服的。他问自己，恶魔猎手像羔羊吗？  
很多根细针被绑成一排，做成扁头笔刷的样子，沾上颜料的针刺下去并不会流出血，干净得让人感觉不符合“给身体刻上烙印”这种残忍的事。术士不由自主地有点儿踌躇。痛觉这种感官已经和他说拜拜很久了，他对针刺进皮肤的感觉几乎没有概念。  
和马瑞斯想的不一样，特德没有问他关于纹身的细节，而是问他感觉怎么样。术士用了一副相当公事公办的口气，和平时一样端着他的架子。马瑞斯松了一口气，特德放过了他。他知道，特德不会对自己步步紧逼了。  
被针刺的感觉现在算不得什么。但在第一次被别人纹身的时候如同严刑拷打。马瑞斯舔舔嘴唇，他出了一身汗。在黑暗神殿的经历总让他感觉像是幻觉，他是如何成为一个恶魔的？他的灵魂是怎样被融合成一座黑暗炉心的？  
马瑞斯很感激特德表现出的所有体贴。其实恶魔猎手的视觉看得见背后，虽然这种视物方式不像正常人那么直接精确。他们能看清事物，甚至还能观察到情绪对生物的影响，特德触摸他的伤疤的时候，特德踌躇的时候，特德动手的时候，特德审视他的时候。在思维深处没有注意的地方，他的直觉取消掉了某些戒备。马瑞斯长长呼出一口气，觉得自己也许可以稍微开始说点什么。  
他在思考，该从哪里起头？也许从纹身的人起头。那个时候给他们纹身的人，也是一个瘦削佝偻的人……  
木盆里的水哗哗作响，术士在洗手，然后归置他用过的瓶瓶罐罐。特德最后什么也没有问。马瑞斯看起来像一只过度紧张的猫，特德甚至有点担心，如果自己问了刺激到他的问题，他会像野生的羽鬃猫一样连滚带爬缩到角落里去。刚才擦拭多余的颜料的时候，术士发现他的背上都是汗水。他把泡在水盆里的布巾拧干，从靠近伤口的地方开始慢慢抹掉那些汗滴。被遗忘者再一次扫视精灵身上一条叠一条的疤痕。就像自己身上的缝线，他想。  
刚开始，讲话的声音还没有打破他的神游。马瑞斯总爱干让他吃惊的事，比如突然开始念叨自己被转化成恶魔猎手的时候的事情。他若无其事得让特德感到瑟缩，他的信任给予得如此轻易和猝不及防。特德只有听。他不敢不听。他岂敢轻慢一个沉默者的话呢。  
马瑞斯没有爬起来，他就拖过凳子坐在马瑞斯前面，面对着面的位置。  
他听着。  
想想，他们强行夺取了一个恶魔的力量，把它压制住之后已经身心俱疲，并且还刚刚因此失去自己的眼睛。然后他虚弱地躺在那里，眼前一片无助的黑暗，任由伊利达雷老兵——见过无数脆弱的新兵——给自己刺上纹身。其实也算不得任由，尽管和恶魔的精神斗争几乎已经榨干了气力，在针刷蘸着成分成谜的染料扎进皮肤的时候，他们会惊奇地发现自己还有力气挣扎和尖叫。这个过程相当漫长，反正那时也没有谁还能保持足够的神智计算时间。到最后，被纹身的人会从结实的皮带都捆不住到变得几乎失神，只剩下颤抖和喘气。马瑞斯还记得那个负责给所有人纹身的人。他从来不发出声音，只是安静地用手上的针给他们的灵魂戴上枷锁。马瑞斯问过他为什么不说话，这个神秘的技师只是抓住他的手，让他摸了摸自己嘴唇上缝的针脚。所有仪式都结束之后，新兵可以休息——休息的意思是继续忍受灼痛和内心的煎熬，直到习惯它们。如果睡着了，就会做噩梦，清醒之时克制住的畏缩和哀鸣都会在睡梦中流露出来。  
……  
他听着。直到马瑞斯自己说得差不多，那种短暂被激发的口才消失了，又像平时那样别别扭扭的。  
特德叹了口气。这该如何形容呢？也许可以说，很庆幸他们俩闲置已久的情绪系统没有缺失某些非常重要的部分；或者说些再进一步的东西，马瑞斯已经用自己的秘密把他装进了一个绳套，而且是他亲自走进去的。


End file.
